Mirroir
by Rubyy
Summary: Immaginez que les places dans le monde soient inversées, Les femmes a la tête du pays et les hommes en miaurités réduits en eclavage et au bas de la chaine. Il est rarement conseiller de contrarier une déesses.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

_«-En des temps reculés, sur une terre lointaine vivait un puissant roi. Cet homme pour une raison obscure haïssait les femmes et donc les traitais de la pire des manières. Elles n'étaient que des objets destinées à servir les hommes de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Un jour, l'une des femmes du roi entra en cachette dans le temple dédié à Aï et l'implora, des larmes plein els yeux d'avoir pitié d'elle. Elle dit alors_

_Ô grande Aï, déesse parmi les déesses, libère nous moi et mes sœurs de ce destin cruel et destructeur ainsi que de ce Tyran a la tête de notre belle nation ! Je t'en pris fais en sorte que la balance soit renversée et que nos maris nos fils nos pères et nos frères ressentent notre douleur et notre détresse !_

_La grande déesse émue par les larmes de cette pauvre enfant exhaussa son souhait. Quelques mois plus tard une grande guerre éclatât entre ce pays qu'était et qu'est toujours Toya. Tous les hommes du pays en âge de se battre, le roi compris furent contrains de partir défendre leurs pays. Naturellement aucune femme n'était du voyage. Tandis que ces messieurs s'éloignaient la fleur au fusil, un clair les foudroya sur place et éliminas instantanément le roi ainsi que bon nombre de ces hommes. De ces vaillants guerriers qui au départ étaient au départ plus de 3 millions il ne restait qu'une 50 aine d'hommes certains agonisants ou se trainant péniblement vers leurs belles villes. C'est alors que dans un nuage de fumée blanche apparus sous leurs yeux la grande déesse Aï elle-même .Elle leurs dit alors d'une voix irréelle :_

_-Pour avoir traité vos épouses, vos mères, vos filles et vos sœurs, de la pire des manières Je vous condamne messieurs à n'être que leurs esclaves. Désormais vous aurais autant d'importance en ce pays en rapport à vos femmes qu'elles en avaient par rapport a vous autrefois. Vous les servirez comme vous vous êtes servis d'elles. Seul un amour pur et sincère vous délivrera de votre enfer. En se jour en ce lieu je nomme également Ayu Hanna-Hime souveraine de ce pays. Elle ainsi que sa famille et ces descendantes régneront a jamais sur ce pays .Que ma volonté soit faite!_

_Puis elle disparue aussi silencieusement et gracieusement qu'elle était apparue. Depuis ce jour mon enfant notre clan, veille sur la paix de ce royaume de génération en génération, et bientôt cela sera ton tour ma gentille petite Sakura…_

_-Vraiment mère? Cela s'est passé comme sa ?_

_-Oui … maintenant sors ma gentille Sakura, ma petite princesse.»_

_La porte se referma doucement et une ravissante petite fille aux cheveux roses s'endormis paisiblement dans son grand lit ._


	2. Chapter 2

Alors voilà le premier chapitre de miroir ! D 'ailleurs je tiens à préciser que si cette fic s'appelle comme sa c'est par ce que j'ai totalement inverser les rôles qu'on les hommes et les femmes dans la sociétés actuelle ! Un peut comme quand on se regarde dans un miroir, la gauche est a droite ! Je sais pas vraiment si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...héhéhé. Et je m'excuse du retard . j'ai eu une grosse flemme u.u Non pas taper TT,TT !

Sur ceux je vous laisse a votre lecture qui je l'espère vous plaira

Chapitre I

Le soleil était à son zénith dans la grande ville qu'était Sora, capitale de Tayo, pays célèbre pour sa richesse et sa prospérité. Toute la population était en ébullition, ressemblant à des abeilles bourdonnant autour de leur reine. En plein centre de la ville trônait , majestueux et imposant, le palais royal, entièrement fait en marbre et en pierres immaculées. Cet immense édifice accueillait depuis des siècles déjà le prestigieux clan des Hana-Hime qui régnait sans partage sur le royaume. Un clan d'autant plus prestigieux qu'il n'était pratiquement constitué que de femmes. Car, dans ce pays où les femmes étaient les seules à avoir accès au pouvoir, avoir un clan tel que les Hana-Hime à leur tête était une chance inouïe. De plus, dans les campagnes, circulait depuis déjà longtemps une légende à propos de ce clan : ces femmes seraient bénies des dieux et toutes auraient eu le merveilleux cadeau a leur naissance d'une beauté sans commune mesure. Il était aussi dis que plus la place dans le clan était proche du sommet, plus la femme était comparable à une déesse , belle et resplendissante. Bien que tout le monde pensait que cela n'était que des racontars de villageois à moitié séniles, il n'était pas difficile de croire que ces femmes étaient sous une protection divine. Il suffisait pour cela de regarder la reine du pays, également chef d'une des trois branches différentes du clan : la magnifique Satsuko Bara-no-Hana.

Car, en effet, les hana-hime étaient divisées en trois grandes parties : la première branche, dite la plus sage, était celle qui abritait depuis des temps immémoriaux les souveraines du clan : les Bara-no-hana, avec la reine à sa tête . Cette branche dite « principale »* gouvernait également les 2 autres . Ensuite il y avait la deuxième , les Kuro-no-Hana la branche « savante », car les femmes qui constituaient cette branche étaient également toutes dotées d'une intelligence tellement élevée que cela en devenait presque insultant. Enfin il y avait la troisième branche , la plus « médiatisée » et aussi la plus nombreuse : les Lilas-no-Hana .

La raison pour laquelle on flattait tellement la beautés de ces femmes était ni plus ni moins que la reine elle-même était d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Satsuko Bara-no-hana régnait depuis plus de 25 ans maintenant sur Tayo. Malgré le fait que le temps avait commencé à laisser de fortes marques sur son corps, elle restait tout de même une très belle femme. Elle posa son regard vert menthe -dont ses sujets n'avaient cesse d'être fasciné- empli de douceur sur le pays et son peuple qu'elle chérissait énormément. La reine possédait de longs et soyeux cheveux d'un étrange rose pâle et une peau qui semblait rayonner au soleil de par sa blancheur.

La reine avait eu 3 filles toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. L'aînée était aujourd'hui âgée de 20 ans. Elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère de par la couleur de ses cheveux et ses yeux. En effet elle avait de longs cheveux dont la couleur rappelait celle des fleurs de cerisiers que l'on voyaient éclore au printemps, ces fleurs d'où elle tenait son nom : Sakura. Elle était détentrice également de beaux yeux semblables à deux émeraudes brillantes sous la chaleur du soleil et une peau douce et claire dont la texture était semblable à celle de la crème. Sakura était également l'héritière du trône de Tayo et était dotée d'une intelligence peu commune bien qu'elle n'égalait pas celle de ses cousines, les Kuro-no-Hana. Elle était d'une nature douce et gentille bien qu'elle possédait un caractère bien trempé. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être d'une sagesse étonnante pour son age, sagesse qui n'avait d'égale que son innocence.

Ensuite, venait naturellement la seconde, âgée de 16 ans. Nira, car tel était son nom , était une jeune fille bien moins douce et calme que sa sœur aînée. Cette ravissante fleur avait un caractère disons tout feu tout flamme. Elle détenait de longs cheveux quoi que légèrement plus court que ceux de sa chère mère ,dont la couleur était tout aussi surprenante que celle des cheveux de sa sœur ou de la reine. En effet sa chevelure était aux racines d'une couleur semblable aux jolies petites friandises que l'on offraient aux enfants, et dérivait vers un joli mauve rappelant la couleur des orchidées qui embaumaient les jardins du palais , leurs pointes étant violet pâle. Elle avait néanmoins les mêmes yeux que sa mère. Nira était une enfant bien moins obéissante que l'avait été jadis sa sœur.

Enfin il y avait la dernière , la cadette Emy, âgée de 12 ans. Emy était une enfant timide et solitaire qui préférait rester dans la bibliothèque du palais toute la journée que d'aller se promener avec ses cousines ou ses sœurs dans les était dotée de courts cheveux roses légèrement foncés et de grands yeux vers jade reflétant de la timidité, de l'innocence et de la crainte parfois.

Ces trois princesses étaient à ce jour extrêmement appréciées au sein de la population de Tayo, et Sakura, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas encore sur le trône possédait déjà une prestance digne de sa mère.

Et en parlant de prestige, si on observait la capitale avec plus d'attention, on pouvait aisément remarquer, à une dizaine de mètres environ des murs d'enceintes protégeant le palais, une autre bâtiment imposant et aussi...hmmm très populaire auprès des dames de l'aristocratie . C'était un édifice rond et volumineux d'un étage et d'environ 900m de diamètre . En son centre, on pouvait apercevoir quelques palmiers dépasser de la cour intérieur du bâtiment. D'ailleurs, lorsque l'on passait près de cet endroit, une oreille attentive pouvait entendre la douce mélodie de la grande fontaine bâtie en plein centre de la cour et du bâtiment. Ce luxueux édifice n'était autre que le grand harem. Sur la façade extérieur du harem était installé plusieurs fenêtre au 2eme et au 3eme étage. Parfois les passant pouvaient voir de ces fenêtres les splendides Apollon plus séduisants les uns que les autres qui y résidaient. Tous ces hommes passaient leurs journées avec des femmes plus ou moins âgées et monstrueusement riches qu'ils avaient le devoir de « satisfaire » dans tous les sens du terme. Le principe était simple, si une noble avait envie de «s'amuser» avec un de ces hommes, elle pénétrait dans la bâtisse où elle payait son entrée, ensuite on lui remettait une sorte de prospectus en fonction de la somme qu'elle avait versé et elle choisissait un ou plusieurs hommes qui la « bichonneraient » et répondraient à tout ses désirs jusqu'au lendemain matin maximum. Ces beaux jeunes hommes passaient leurs vie à se balader avec un fin bout de tissu ne recouvrant que leurs parties intimes et encore le tissu étant blanc, il laissait deviner pas mal de chose.

Leur conditions était comme cela depuis des siècles. Les hommes n'avaient plus que quelques droits dans la société et rares étaient ceux qui réussissaient à s'y faire une place. Et ceux qui y arrivaient étaient juste bon à servir de décoration près de leurs « épouses ». Le nec plus ultra pour un homme à ce jour était de naître dans une famille aristocrate, mais entre les infanticides et les abandons, ces derniers n'étaient qu'une poignée. En fait le seul moment où ils étaient utiles pour les femmes nobles était quand ils les « fécondaient ». Pas très glorieux … Pour ne pas arranger les choses, les femmes avaient également le droit de tout faire subir à leur mari ou leurs fils. Il était normal pour une femme de battre son mari voir même, s'il était infidèle, de le tuer. Si une femme frappait son fils pour x raison, elle n'avait aucun problème alors que si elle faisait subir le même traitement à sa fille, elle risquait la peine capitale.

Mais intéressons nous plutôt à ce fameux harem et plus précisément au 3eme étage. Car c'est au 2eme et au 3eme étage que se situaient les chambres à coucher de ces messieurs. C'était en fait un long couloir. Du coté gauche il y avait tout une flopée de portes à distance égale les unes des autres. Du coté droit, à la place du mur, une paroi de verre laissait admirer la luxueuse fontaine et la cour intérieure.  
>Chacune des portes portait un numéro qui allait de 1 à 600. A la porte 66 résidait un jeune homme. Il était, comme les résidents des 100 premières chambres se situant au dernier étage, ce qu'on pouvait appeler l'une des « perles ». Les 100 premières chambres étaient occupées par les jeunes hommes les plus beaux de l'établissement et par conséquent ceux pour lesquelles on payait les plus cher. D'ailleurs dans le cas de notre superbe personnage,seul les nobles les plus riches et par conséquent les membres de la famille royale pouvaient se payer le luxe de ses précieux services. Le jeune homme qui nous intéresse était d'ailleurs au passage le plus demandé et était donc spécifiquement « réservé » aux dames de la famille royale. Il était pour ainsi dire un véritable prince parmi ces messieurs.<p>

Pour en revenir à ce qui nous intéresse, le nom de ce splendide dieu vivant n'était autre que Sasuke. Il était grand , possédait un corps à faire fumer de jalousie Apollon lui même, une peau d'une blancheur lunaire contrastant magnifiquement avec l'onyx de ces beaux yeux en amandes et ses cheveux rappelaient joliment les longues ailes des corbeaux dont au soleil on pouvait a travers leur noirceur et remarquer sans mal de beaux reflets bleutés. Il avait également un visage aux traits merveilleusement fins, un joli petit nez en trompette et de fines lèvres rosées. En bref un physique parfait en tout points.*

Il était là, accoudé à sa large fenêtre ouverte donnant sur l'aile ouest du palais royal et il regardait dehors. Sur son visage, un voile de tristesse et de mélancolie ne gâchait que très légèrement sa beauté . Il n'avait pour seul vêtement que le drap noir en soie de son grand lit, qui lui découvrait les jambes et le haut de son corps**.

Sa chambre était grande, vaste et spacieuse. Contre le mur, en dessous de l'unique fenêtre, il y avait le lit, grand et majestueux, dont toute la literie n'était que soie sombre noire ou bleu mur en face du lit était une immense bibliothèque et ensuite, au centre de la pièce, se trouvait un gros coussin rond tout aussi noir que les draps d'au moins 1 mètres 20 de diamètre. Tout autour, il y avait des livres en désordre, la plupart ouvert et retournés, l'un d'entre eux étant abandonné sur le coussin. Ensuite il y avait à droite du lit deux portes sombres séparées par l'angle du mur à deux bon mètres l'une de l'autre. La première donnait sur le couloir et la deuxième sur une salle d'eau tout aussi luxueuse que la sol, se trouvait une moquette bleue moelleuse et duveteuse. Et enfin au plafond , un superbe lustre en cristal noir scintillait, projetant des éclats de lumière sur les murs.

Sasuke se trouvait assis sur son lit, son coude reposant sur le rebord de sa fenêtre ouverte et sa main soutenant son visage mé vent caressait doucement son visage tandis qu'il contemplait la ville grouillante de monde au pied du bâtiment. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas sortis de cette tour d'ivoire... Ces parents l'avaient amené ici tout jeune et il avait alors bénéficié de « l'éducation du Harem ».

En effet si on faisait bien attention, on pouvait aisément remarquer derrière l'édifice un autre bâtiment légèrement moins imposant en terre cuite. C'était ce que l'on appelait le préparatoire. C'était en somme une sorte d'école ou les « anciens » apprenaient aux jeunes garçons qui étaient amenés au harem à se comporter convenablement en présence de ces dames. Car « les précieux », comme on les appelaient, n'étaient pas que des objet servants à satisfaire le désir charnel des nobles qui les « louaient » . Ils étaient avant tout des distractions , et devaient donc savoir faire la conversation à une femme de rang élevé et donc être cultivé : ils devaient savoir lire , écrire, compter, jouer de plusieurs instruments, et devaient être aptes à répondre aux moindres caprices de leurs « maîtresses », quel qu'il soit. Ainsi les « anciens » du harem apprenaient aux plus jeunes toutes ces choses jusqu'à leurs 14 ans où on leur attribuait une chambre et où on les plaçait sur la « carte ».

Donc Sasuke était dans le harem depuis l'âge de 5 ans et n'en était jamais ressortis. Et il était là, assis sur son grand lit, à rêver de liberté et, qui sait, peut être d'amour. Il laissa son bras blanc à la peau presque translucide pendre négligemment dehors tandis que la brise légère se remettait à caresser doucement sa peau et soulever souplement ses mèches soyeuses. Il aurait tellement aimer naître noble et pouvoir vivre, protégé dans un cocon de tendresse et d'amour. Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir à répondre aux moindres petits caprices de ces poupées en chaleur prétentieuses. Oui, il enviait par dessus tout ces trois princesses dont tout le monde vantait la beauté et les mérites.

Tandis qu'il songeait à sa vie morne, quelque chose de doux vint lui caresser le bout des doigt . Il referma doucement sa paume sur la petite chose et ramena sa main devant ses yeux de façon à voir ce que c'était .

Ses doigts pâles s'ouvrirent sur un pétale de fleur tout petit et tout mignon. Un gentil pétale rose qu'il reconnu comme étant un pétale de trouva cela étrange, car après tout, il était rare de croiser des pétales de cerisier en automne. En faisant lentement bouger le pétale il s'aperçut vite qu'il y en avait en fait deux, encore plus bizarre. IL se releva le drap glissant sur lui qu'il rattrapa juste à temps*** et se déplaça jusqu'à la commode, en ouvrit le premier tiroir et en sortit une jolie petite boîte bleue en porcelaine. Il l'ouvrit et glissa l'un des pétales dedans. Il retourna ensuite sur son lit, rouvrit doucement sa paume et laissa s'envoler le deuxième pétale. Enfin il se coucha, abaissa le drap sur son corps nu et s'endormit, bercé par le souffle léger du vent. 

_oo*0*oo_

Elle observait silencieusement le ciel azuré tacheté de mousse blanche, sa longue chevelure rose pâle ondulant doucement à la manière des vagues. Ses deux bras couleur crème étaient croisés devant elle sur la rambarde de la grande terrasse de sa chambre. Sa robe ivoire se faisait doucement bercer par les caprices de ce vent taquin.

Sakura regardait le paysage avec envie. Ne sortant que très rarement, voire jamais, la jeune fille avait tendance à se sentir parfois très seule, dans sa prison dorée. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'enjamber cette rambarde et de se mettre à courir comme une folle même si c'était contre le protocole, de ce fichu protocole dont elle n'avait, bon dieu, en ce moment "foutrement rien à cirer" en s'exprimant vulgairement. Elle avait envie de parcourir cette grande et belle ville qui s'étendait en ce moment même sous ses yeux. D'aller voir ce que renfermait ce grand bâtiment blanc et rond juste à coté du château. Depuis l'enfance cet édifice l'avait toujours intriguée. Toutes les nobles de la capitale semblaient très attachées à cet endroit mais aucunes n'avaient jamais voulu lui dire quelle était sa fonction. Elle avait été jusqu'à interroger sa mère mais même elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle connaissait le tribunal, et sa grosse tour grise surmontée d'une horloge, elle connaissait la mairie et sa jolie place qu'elle apercevait entre deux villas, elle connaissait la grande bibliothèque rivalisant avec celle de son palais, là-bas à deux pas de la mairie, et enfin elle connaissait l'église et son grand clocher pointu et sombre qui jadis lui faisait si peur les soirs d'orage. Elle connaissait tous ces bâtiments mais jamais sa mère, ses tantes, ses cousines ou même ses professeurs ne lui avaient révélé la fonction de ce bâtiment rond et blanc. Cet endroit était tellement mystérieux, et, au grand damne de sa mère, il lui donnait encore plus envie de connaître le secret qu'il renfermait .

Sortant soudain de ses pensées, elle aperçut un bras pâle pendouiller d'une des fenêtres juste en face d'elle. En observant plus attentivement, la jeune fille put distinguer non sans mal une silhouette. Apparemment c'était un homme. Elle fut plutôt étonnée d'en voir un dans un endroit aussi luxueux et surtout, c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait un depuis bien longtemps. Curieuse comme pas deux, elle l'observa plus attentivement. D'après ce qu'elle voyait, il était plutôt agréable à regarder et bien fait de sa personne. Il avait de beaux cheveux noirs pratiquement aussi sombre et soyeux que ceux de ses cousines, les Kuro-hana. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi elle se sentit comme attirée par cet être si mystérieux. Elle vit soudain arriver dans son champ de vision deux petits pétales roses qui volèrent lentement vers le jeune homme. Elle le vit les attraper doucement et les approcher de son visage, ensuite il disparut un instant puis revint quelques instants plus tard. Et il relâcha un petit pétale. Ce dernier, emporté par le vent, se dirigea vers elle. Elle l'attrapa doucement et l'approcha de son nez pour en sentir la douce odeur. Le petit pétale était en fait un pétale de fleur de cerisier. Elle ouvrit le médaillon qu'elle portait autour du cou et, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle y enferma le petit pétale. Elle releva ensuite les yeux pour voir si le jeune homme était toujours à la fenêtre mais ce dernier avait disparu.

Elle resta pensive, un fin sourire accroché à ses lèvres roses, les joues tintées d'une jolie couleur rose aussi . Elle se demandait si cela n'était pas un coup du destin ou bien le hasard qui avait dirigé les petits pétales.

Sortant de ses pensées, elle se retourna avec grâce et quitta le balcon, puis sa chambre. Elle arpenta les couloirs de son palais pour arriver a la bibliothèque des Bara-hana.

Le palais était divisé en 3 parties, chacune abritant les 3 branches du clan : les Bara-hana, la branche dite royale, les Kuro-hana la branche savante et les Lilas-no-hana la branche dite populaire, c'est à dire « médiatisée » en quelque sorte. Et en plein centre de cet imposant édifice, les cuisines, un grand salon ,relié à une immense salle à manger et une salle de bal tout aussi grande où à chaque réception, on arrivait plus à en distinguer le sol, robe bouffante de nobles et surdose de jupon oblige.

Sakura poussa un grand battant de bois clair et vernis. Derrière se trouvait des tonnes et des tonnes de livres, tellement nombreux que même 5 vies seraient insuffisantes pour tous les lire. Ils étaient tous rangés par ordre alphabétique et par genre, dans de grandes étagères réparties un peu partout. La bibliothèque royale des Bara-hana. Au centre de la pièce se dessinait un cercle ou étaient placés plusieurs gros coussins de toutes les couleurs, sur lesquelles certaines des tantes ou des cousines de Sakura étaient allongées en lisant tranquillement un livre. La jeune fille marcha d'un pas sûr vers le fond de la pièce répondant à chacune de ses tantes qui la saluaient avec politesse. Elle zigzagua entre les étagères et enfin s'arrêta en plein milieu d'une allée, attrapa un livre et partit s'allonger à son tour sur un coussin.

Elle resta plonger dans sa lecture tout le reste de la journée et ne referma son livre qu'aux alentours de 23 heures. La bibliothèque était maintenant désertée de toute vie humaine et la jeune fille se sentit légèrement oppressée dans la grande pièce sombre. Elle s'étira à la manière d'un chat et se releva sans bruit pour aller remettre son livre a sa place. Alors qu'elle tournait pour aller dans l'allée à sa gauche, une main fine lui attrapa l'épaule. Effrayée, elle se retourna précipitamment et hurla de frayeur lorsque son regard émeraude croisa deux yeux flamboyants.

-Votre altesse ?

- ! 

To be continued...

Et voilà ! Oui je sais je suis cruelle de couper a ce moment précis =P mais j'ai pas pu résister c'était trop tentant ! MOUAHAHAHAHAH ! euh... bref

Review ? =3

*bah quoi ? Faut bien que je l'idéalise un peut ! Bon peut être que j'ai un peut exagérer mais … enfin voilà quoi ! Mon amie yaoiste préférée je te serais reconnaissante de ne pas noyer ton pauvre clavier il a rien demander a personne U.U''.

** en clair sa cache juste ce qu'il faut ! Non ! Oota-chan ! je t'ai dit de pas noyer ton clavier !

***avouez que vous y avez cru hein ? Bande de petits coquinous =3 huhuhu


End file.
